


things you said on the phone at 4am (liebgott/webster)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dumb idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Seriously, babe, who still makes mixtapes now?”“I thought it would be romantic!” David whines.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Series: things you said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	things you said on the phone at 4am (liebgott/webster)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written webgott before so this is no doubt ooc but, that being said, this was oddly fun to write so I don't even care if y'all hate it

“-and then fucking Mike goes and crashes the cab, right? So I'm left running ‘round the damn city picking up his slack. Like I don't have enough shit going on!” Joe stresses, fully aware that it's gone 4am and both he and David should be asleep. It's not his fault, though; David rang him. And David was the one who asked how his day went. “I listened to your tape, though.” he laughs, “Seriously, babe, who still makes mixtapes now?”

“I thought it would be romantic!” David whines. “You're always complaining about the radio stations.”

“I liked it.” he interrupts before David can get too upset. And he really did. David had clearly spent a lot of time on it; he'd put all of Joe's favourite songs on it, in the right order too (“You can't listen to Eminem after AC/DC, for fuck's sake, there's gotta be some sort of transition!”). “It's perfect.”

“Are you sure?” David asks. “Because I can make another one, there were loads more songs I didn't even get to add and I'm pretty sure you said you prefer.” Joe starts to tune his rambling out, David tends to speak before he thinks when it gets late. He yawns into his arm, careful not to be loud so David wouldn't force him to sleep yet. They weren't living together yet and, between his job and David's studying, they rarely got time to speak to one another. 

Their late night calls have become a pleasant routine that Joe looks forward to all day.

“I love you.” he says suddenly, stopping David in his tracks, not entirely sure where the unexpected affection had come from. “And yes, I'm positive that I like the tape.”

David’s silent for all but a minute before he says something that takes them both by complete surprise.

“Marry me?” he blurts out. A fumbling echoes down the line, followed by a _thump_ that can only be his dumb boyfriend falling off of his bed.

Joe pauses, teeth digging into his lip, as the words spin in his mind. “Did you...” he blinks up at his ceiling, watching the faint flash of passing headlights reflect off of the white paint and light up the dark surrounding him. “Did you seriously just propose to me over the phone?!”

“Shit!” David's scrabbling can be heard, muffled curses aimed no doubt at the ridiculous amount of blankets that probably fell down with him. Joe can't help but smile to himself. “Sorry, I just- you said... and I just...” he groans into his phone. Joe can picture the look of panic on his face. He almost feels bad for him.

 _Almost_.

“It slipped out. I didn't mean it-”

“You fucking better have meant it.”

“I swear- wait, what? Are you saying yes?”

Is he? Maybe it's the oddly peaceful atmosphere of his room that night, maybe it's the sound of traffic outside his crappy apartment or the way the neon red clock flicks to 04:02 next to him just to remind him that he only has three hours left until he's supposed to be up again for work. Maybe it's how his brain is screaming at him that nothing good happens after 2am but his heart is flooded with memories of late nights spent with David and swelling with the unmistakable love he holds for the man.

His smile softens. 

“Not until you get your ass over here and ask me properly.” he teases, knowing full well that David can hear the happiness in his voice and, for once, not giving a fuck. The things this man does to him.

David doesn't even say goodbye, he just hangs up the phone.

Not even half an hour later, there's a knock on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! <3


End file.
